Forum:Top 5 favorite cars?
5. Hunter Cavalry - The most Original car in the world and thats why i like it. Never gets boring. 4. Hawker Mech - A VERY funny car lol! 3. Rossolini Tempesta GT - Second version of my fav car... 2. Krieger Uberschall 8 - Quick and dosent gets destroyed as quick as the WTR. The WTR is like a motorbike... 1. Rossolini Tempesta - Its just... AMAZING! Whats your top 5? Smudger13 In no particular order: * Carbon X12 * Hawker Solo * Dust Storm ST * GT Concept * Of course the Touge Criterion Exlonox Currently, my top-five are... *Jansen P12 Diamond *Carson Annihilator Street Rod *Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo *Carson Hippie Van *Carson Dust Storm SuperTurbo Jjbest Probably any 5 out of: *Toy 88 *Dust Storm *BR Dust Storm I forgot the name of *Toy Ghostbuster Car *ASR *PCPD Hawker *Takedown 4x4 And a few golden oldies... *P12 *LM Classic I like lots of cars --Jjbest 16:21, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Rappy # Touge Criterion (absolute fave) # Cavarly (did everything in the game with it, got used to it) # V25 Revenge Racer # P12 # GT Tiger (just for the livery) Spoil-t * Annihilator Street Rod * Olympus Governor * Extreme Hot Rod * Dust Storm (both viraints) * Takedown 4x4 [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 16:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Crashbroke23 * Criterion R205 GT * Rossolini Tempesta GT * Super DX * Muscle Prototype * Supercar or Jansen Carbon X12 It great to be different! LeMansRacer * Hunter Citizen * Hunter Civilian * Hunter Spur * Hunter PCPD Spur * Toy Hunter Citizen 67.60.66.137 5) Rossolini Tempesta Dream - Just a nice artistic paintjob 4) Toy GT Nighthawk - The fastest Toy out there 3) Jansen P12 Track Package - Gives me an idea of what a Jansen P12 mixed with a race car would be like 2) Jansen P12 88 Special - One word, Hover! 1) Original GT Nighthawk - Outstanding job criterion, you made the best and fastest car out there AssassinLegend 5. Carson Inferno Van: I will beat you down. 4. Jansen XS12: It lacks a spoiler (something all race vehicles should have), but it's still beautifully crafted, and handles extremely well. If you haven't driven a good Speed car, this is it. 3. Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo: Not only does it have a beastly name (Rai-Jin in Japanese means "thunder god"), but it's excellent for a boostless machine and has equally astounding styling. Too bad there's no offline/racing variant, though. 2. I'll leave this one alone. GT Nighthawk is too cheap, Extreme Hot Rod fails if you can't control it, and whatnot. 1. Watson Revenge Racer: With Le Mans Prototype-styling, an insane Boost statistic, and sharp cornering, you won't go wrong with this car. Strength is its only flaw, but then again, this car can still own a pack of Krieger WTRs, no matter what variant. AssassinLegend 06:44, 21 June 2009 (UTC) LoukieMann 5. Jansen P12 Track Package - A Really Useful Car In That Level 4. Jansen X12 - Probably One Of The Most Sleek Cars In The Game 3. Montgomery Hawker Solo - It Just Rocks 2. Carbon Hawker Solo - Really Nice Car but I don't have it yet :l 1. Carbon Jansen X12 - FANTASTIC CAR Of course , all paradise cars are worth loving , but these are in my opinion cars that can change your game.. 213.105.189.216 1) Cavalry Bootlegger - Fast alternative to the Cavalry. 2) Annihilator Street Rod - Truly faster than stink! 3) Dust Storm ST - So good at Stunt Run! 4) Extreme Hot Rod - So fast! So used to it! 5) Cavalry - Basic but cool... Revenge Racer From Burnout Revenge # Revenge Racer/360 version # Prototype R205 GT # Euro Classic LM # EA Racer # Criterion Racer # Criterion R205 GT Nighthawk3000 in no particular order coz theys all uber. 1. Nighthawk obviously XD 2. Uberschall 8 3. P12 88 special (Back to the future) 4. Thunder Shadow 5. Touge Sport :Please sign your posts to forum or talk pages with ~~~~. OveReAction '''Burnout Paradise' 1. Carson Extreme Hot Rod - for Extreme Stunts 2. Jansen Toy 88 Special - all rounder 3. Hunter Toy Manhattan - Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy. 4. Hunter Olympus Governor - for Road Rages. 5. Carson GT Nighthawk - Everyone's best, now I'm part of it. Burnout Series 1. Criterion Racer GT - Burnout Revenge 2. all Hot Rods in all Burnout games - Burnouts 1 to Paradise 3. Custom Coupe Ultimate - Burnout Dominator 4. Muscle Type 1 - Burnout 3: Takedown 5. Gangster Boss - Burnout Legends Rifqi Ramadhan 1. rossolini tempesta = COOL CAR 2. jansen carbon X12 = SPEED OF LIGHT 3. jansen XS12 = SPEED AND POWERFULL 4. watson R-TURBO = SUPER JUMPER 5. hunter cavalry = SUPER DRIFTER :Please sign your edits with ~~~~. Thanks, Moneyandcarfeak My Favorite 5 Cars would be: # Montgomery Carbon Hawker-Best looking and fast as hell. # Jansen Carbon X12-Would be my favorite if it didn't drift at low speeds. # Hunter HotSpur-Have fun picking your car out of its grill. # Carson Thunder Shadow-The car looks like it would eat your face! # Montgomery Hawker Mech-Any car in which you can switch boost is just awesome. Moneyandcarfeak 23:37, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Ultraburnout # Carson GT flame # Carson Extreme hot rod # Carson GT nighthawk # Montgromey Hawker solo # Carson Tribal special Ultraburnout 01:48, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Speedracer32 # GT Concept (a great all rounder) # Revenge Racer (my favourite for ranked races) # Olympus Governor (brilliant for beating Nighthawks senseless) # Toy P12 (great at stunt runs i set a score of 54 million in it) # Watson R-Turbo Roadster (the car i used most in my career) :PLEASE sign your edits with ~~~~ C ee X # Kitano Touge Criterion # Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo # Kitano Carbon Hydros Custom # Jansen Carbon X12 # Montgomery Hawker Solo Namdamyo (In no particular order) *P12 Track package *Dust Storm SuperTurbo *Rai-Jin Turbo *GT Flame *Carbon GT Concept Namdamyo 02:58, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Trainguyxx 5) Montgomery Hawker Solo - Because i sat there staring at the paintjob for 5 minutes when i got it, and it handles like i want it to 4) Fire Truck (Burnout 3) - I have had so many good memories with that firetruck (ps no one said just paradice, and i like bunrout 3 and 4 beter anyway XD) 3) Logitech World Racer - the logitec racer looks just awsome, and who doesn't like logitec? 2) Watson Revenge Racer - Revenge Racer in paradice might be great, but hey, respect your elders! it's just one awsome car to drive. 1) Carson Extreme Hot Rod I'm a huge speed machine, and i dont care if i crash a few times, because the other cars need 10 more seconds to catch up with me XD Trainguyxx :Please don't forget to sign your posts with ~~~~. ToxinCarnageVenom # Jansen P12 - The definition of fun. # Jansen Toy 88 Special - Soaring to previously unreachable heights. # Hunter Olympus Governor - Crushing insignificant opponents into dunst is my favourite pastime. # Carson Dust Storm SuperTurbo - Flying through the air past opponents is fun. # Carson Thunder Shadow - Dark as night and fast as light, hey, that ryhmes. ToxinCarnageVenom 18:35, October 16, 2009 (UTC)ToxinCarnageVenom MclarenFR # Krieger PCPD Special - My most favoured car, can be awful to others if you drive it well. # Hunter Civilian - My efinion of the well-around aggresion car. I love it. # Carson Annihilator Street Rod - Fast and fun. my most favourite Hot Rod vehicle. # Rossolini Tempesta GT - . Can take well the corners. Just amazing. # Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo RWD - Just so fast. Fun to drive. *Jansen P12 Diamond - Don't have it, but looks amazing at stunt. Want to get it absolutely. *Kitano Touge Criterion - Best car to drift with. Will reminds real Touge events on White Moutain. *Carson Dust Storm SuperTurbo - A pure air festival. Can overpass most of stunt cars. *Carson GT Concept - It's well-around capacities makes it a fine car. NOT its variants. *Jansen P12 88 Special - I love the Delorean DMC-12, and so I love the 88 Special. Holiday2day4 #Carson GT Concept- Well rounded stunt car that isn't a bad fighter. #Carson Dust Storm SuperTurbo - So much air time and pretty fast too. #Carson Inferno Van - Hits and takes hits better than almost any other car. #Nakamura Carbon Ikusa GT - Really cool agression car that's also really fast. #Montgomery Hawker Solo -"Can't hear you, I'm going too fast!" Holiday2day4 17:42, March 16, 2010 (UTC) AOS- #Jansen Carbon X12 - Currently loving the glitched red. #Nakamura Ikusa GT - Nice to drive, not many people will drive this so I stand out doing so... in Yellow! #Carson GT Concept - Bronze w/ black stripes look beastly. glitched brown looks like a new kind of metal. #Carson Carbon GT Concept - looks better than the Nighthawk; no ugly woot woot sfx or auto-wing, chrome details and a glitched purple that is more noticeable than the nighthawk's. #Kitano Touge Sport - I forgot about this car's overall balance for freeburn challenges. Seems this has the only finish I like to use a red/green pearlescent paint with, but I rock out with the yellow, because no one else does :) [[User:X12|X12 11:11, May 4, 2010 (UTC)]] JagDogger 5) PCPD Manhattan because it looks like the beginning police car from the Naked Gun trilogy. 4) All Grand Marais variants because it looks like the kind of car that the both police and gangsters would use between the '20s and '50s like what is used in Dick Tracy or the Godfather. 3) Hawker Solo because it is the second best Stunt Run car. 2) It is the Bootlegger. Prefer it in Orange though. Was number 1 before Big Surf Island. 1) Dust Storm Superturbo is number 1 becuase it has enough control when there is an obstacle ahead, light-weight for awesome and massive stunt run scores, and it has great drift. Signed: JagDog the Bounty Hunter 22:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Re-Edit: JagDog the Bounty Hunter 22:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Spectrum Humanium 5) Toy 88 - who wouldn't? 4) Toy Inferno - LOL! 3) Civilian - it's funny when you paint it as the Marked Man Civilian and drive around online. 2) Bootlegger - can't get the tune out of my head. 1) Carbon X12 - 'nuff said. Signed: Spectrum Humanian 10:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Killercrusher232 5) takedown dirt racer. ( for killing 'hard' people and looking good ) 4) WTR. ( formula one! awesome! ) 3) fastback. ( for it's banger racing style orientations ) 2) toy P88. ( because it drive differently and it causes me to drive the other cars badly! ) 1) any hotrod/streetrod vehicle, like the ASR and the normal HotRod ( i don't have the XHR :( boohoo! ). ( because these cars own among EPIC PROPORTIONS!!!, to hell with your nighthawks! ) killercrusher232 16:26, March 30, 2010 (UTC) GT-NIGHT-HAWK maybe just me but this is my top 5 5) P12 Track Package 4) Toy P12 (for stunt runs) 3) Dust Storm Super Turbo (for barrel rolls) no extreme hotrod yet) 2) Toy GT Nighthawk (Colour Glitched ) 1) GT Nighthawk (Colour glitched Purple) i have had chance to drive all of the cars and found that these are the ones im best in :) GT-NIGHT-HAWK Challenge mad 03:33, April 2, 2010 (UTC) The Halfblood # ... # In my opinion, the best Carbon Car. # This was my first ever Carbon Car. # ... # Free PCPD car, FTW! [[User:The Halfblood|'The Halfblood']] [[User Talk:The Halfblood|'Computer Message']] [[User Blog:The Halfblood|'Easy Drive']] }}} 19:59, April 22, 2010 (UTC) 69.120.57.242 5. Kitano Touge Criterion- nice car awesome drifter 4. Hunter Cavalry- nice car, too good for the beginning imo 3. Carson Annihlator Phoenix- sick paint job, fast, muscle 2. Hunter Citizen- cop car strong, uber fast 1. Montgomery Hawker Solo- awesome paint job, great for stunts, fast, decently strong. Firethelove 5: Kitano Hydros Custom.It's a sexy car. 4: Carson GT Tiger.it's a GT Concept with a tiger paint job,AND I ADORE IT!! 3: Hunter Civilian.It's the car that chases you in Marked Man,and I still use it online. 2: Watson Revenge Racer.It's sexy and it's FAST!!Fragile but I love it and I always use it in online races. 1: Jansen P12 88 Special.IT'S A FLYING CAR!!I absolutely love that car!! Add me online on a PS3. ID: Joseph45638 Now,when you see me,think twice,cuz I might take you down. BurnoutBoy2001 1. (obviously) Toy 88 Special! So good at catching air!! 2. Carbon GT Concept (I LVE CRUISING! So better than Nighthawks, no crap with looking completely black and bad, no spoiler rise or SFX (so crappy). Not completely black behind the lights either. The Carbon GT Concept has crystallised lights like some sport Commadores. So to hell with ur "BAD" Nighthawks!) 3. Carbon Ikusa GT (I love how it is based on Nissan Skyline! Best agression carbon car!) 4. Carbon Hydros Custom (love taking for Stunt Run!) 5. Carbon Hawker (love the chrome hood on front but sometimes uneasy to handle!) Of course every day I actually can't decide what to drive!!! I try to choose beetween all carbon cars and some island cars, cop cars and legendary cars!! SOOOO HARD!!! BurnoutBoy2001 12:20, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Dunewolfz This is a tough one, but: #Hunter Vegas/PCPD Vegas - Most used car ever since I unlocked it, just like it. #Hunter Reliable Special - Paint job is nice and Nighthawks don't know what hit them. #Carson Opus - Aggression car fitted with stunt boost, perfect combination #Carson Annihilator Street Rod - Beautiful car that has a top speed which rivals the XHR (not to mention more controllable) #Carson Grand Sicilian - It just so happens to have a color scheme which looks exactly like the one Bonnie and Clyde drove. Honorable Mention: *Montgomery Hyperion *Hunter Manhattan *Hunter Mesquite I like all the old-fashioned cars, haha 02:24, March 17, 2012 (UTC) FreekyFreezer *Carson GT Concept (especially Tiger painting) *Jansen P12 *Jansen P12 Diamond Edition *Toy Carson GT Concept *Montgomery Carbon Hawker Freeky Freezer »profile »talk » 13:45, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Flatout ragdoll 1. Carson Annihilator Street Rod - Awesome performance, awesome looking... 2. Carson Fastback - I love rusty trashed cars! Demolition derby anyone? 3. Jansen 88 Special - Nah, I love BTTF and i love the DeLorean. 4. Toy Nakamura Firehawk GP (i know that it's a bike) - Umm, its cute? 5. Carson PCPD GT Concept - Coolest PCPD car in my opinion... AveryFair # Jansen P12 - Absolute favorite since I first drove it. # Krieger Carbon Überschall 8 - Perfect blend of agility and speed. # Montgomery Hawker Solo - All around awesome! # Montgomery Hyperion Rattler - Great cruise car! I always drive it with a black and red paint scheme. # Hunter Olympus Governor - Great when you feel like crashing in game traffic. [[User:AveryFair|'AveryFair']]Talk 19:43, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Blueteamguy 5. Hunter Cavalry - It is a true Burnout classic, and is a very well rounded vehicle for its class. Fav var: Bootlegger 4. Hunter Spur - There is something about the spur that attracts me to it. I think it reminds me of a Chevy Nomad being a performance hatchback (same for Dodge Magnum IRL) Fav Var: PCPD 3. Hunter Olympus Governor - I find it to be second to none for durability. At full speed it can take on a Nighthawk in a HO and win. I've done this to many dbag infuriators who drive the piece of **** so often. They come for revenge only to see camouflage in the crash cam. 2. Jansen P12 - Another Burnout classic is the oh-so-flexible P12. While it may not stand up to aggression cars, i can avoid them until i've got the advantage. Fav var: Surprisingly, i don't have one. I often use the PCPD though. 1. Hunter Citizen - The only things that annoy me are the Cagney-era light animations (grr) and the handling when not drifting. Other than that it is well rounded for most events. Stunt runs i use the buggy or the toy 88, and that leaves most everything else open to this monster. While it can't HO a nighthawk, 4x4, or Gov, it does well against everything else. its combination of speed and durability mean that i wont be worrying about being outrun or outfought in most situations. Fav Var: Citizen in paint 1 (B/W) Blues and Twos, Blueteamguy 00:10, April 19, 2012 (UTC) bran2342 my fave cars on bp 1.Uberchall 8/cleer view:this is just a truely awsome car and the speed is amazing. 2.Carson Dust Storm Superturbo:i love doing stunt runs with this car and it rolls like a dreem. 3.Wotson Revenge Racer:i have been wanting the revenge racer when i was playing burnout revenge becaude it is a mint car 4.Carson Annihiator Street Rod:i ike how when you actevate the boost the annihiator does a wheelie lol 5.Toy 88 Special: this little guy is alot better then its big brother because its cuter and when its in hover mode it glides through the air. bran2342 21st april 2012 13:0 Takedown360S 5. Carson Annihilator Street Rod - Cool paint job and it's very fast too. 4. Krieger Carbon Uberschall 8 - Racing special with stunt boost. 3. Jansen P12 Diamond - Old P12, just rarer. 2. Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo - Incredibly fast car with great design. 1. Jansen Toy 88 Special - It's not very fast but it's great in freeburn challanges and stunt run. and, I LOVE ALL CARS and the whole Burnout Paradise :) Custom877 5. Hunter Olympus Governor 4. Nakamura Ikusa GT Carbon 3. PCPD Spur - Its a station wagon. enough said 2. Hunter Mesquite 1. PCPD Citizen XXBurnoutXx 1- Jansen P12 - Look, it's a plane with four wheels! 2- Hunter Spur - Fast and amazing. I love its design. 3- Toy 88 Special - Wow. 4- Carbon Kitano Hydros Custom - Simply love it. I'd like if his Boost System was in the Hydros Techno. 5- Carbon Nakamura Ikusa GT - The only Agression Car I've seen that can actually make a Barrel Roll... 6th! Because it rocks! It is the... Grand Marais/Grand Sicilian! - Reminds me of Godfather (beast movie) and its design is really pretty. It's also a good all-rounder, and it's actually pretty fast. Scottick What a serious revision I've bothered to make. I decided to split this between Paradise and every other game. Paradise 5. Hunter Civilian - It's like the Citizen, only it doesn't suck! Seriously though, more speed, better handling, and only a slight drop in strength make the Civilian actually fun to drive. 4. Hunter Hotspur - I can forgive the dragster-style handling if it means driving something that can grind my opposition into a twisted heap. It's a start for really good Aggression cars. 3. Hunter Takedown Dirt Racer - Yeah, people will probably call me a cheapo for mentioning this car, but when I can Traffic Check oncoming traffic, what's it matter? It's a fun "venting" vehicle. 2. Carson "Steel Wheels" GT - I understand that some people will never be able to try out the Steel Wheels thanks to the patches, but allow me to say it is definitely a car worth driving. Road Rages have never been more fun. 1. Watson Revenge Racer - Oh dear, I think I may be a Revenge fanboy. It's not my fault the Revenge Racer's Paradise incarnation still drives like a saint, though! Or that it's the best 10-boost Speed vehicle in the game! Other 5. Euro Classic LM (Burnout Revenge) - Unlike the other special cars in Revenge, this car actually has handling that is good! Almost a must-have if you are in need of a good car to get through the harder events. 4. Limited M-Type GT - If you asked me why I like this car...I'm just as lost as you are. Maybe it's the handling of a heavier car that I somehow got used to, or maybe I just like the design of Japanese cars. I just don't know! 3. Super DX - PURE. AWESOME. That is all. 2. Euro Circuit Racer (Burnout 3) - This is the ultimate car from 3. At least, until I get the Super Prototype and see if that's any better. Of course, I'll never do that, since it's so hard to get it! 1. Revenge Racer (Burnout Revenge) - ...yeah, you knew this was going to be here. Sure it's just the Prototype R205 GT with 4 more MPH and a cooler paintjob, but who cares? It drives like a charm! Scottick (talk) 22:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Scottick All but two cars i like every cars in every game(that i played: Burnout 3: Takedown, Burnout Paradise) but i hate the Stupid WTR/PCPD special both are horrible cars. other than that every other car is fine. My Top 5 Alright, my favourite rides are (in order:) 5: The Hunter Takedown Dirt Racer. You can't not love this monster. Also, it does barrel rolls pretty well if you know where to aim. 4: The Carson Inferno BRT Van. Easily one of the toughest rides and also fun to drive. 3: The Carson Steel Wheels. I love this car, plain and simple. 2: The Carson Fastback! Even though it has...speed boost...(seethe)...it's still awesome. And it's almost indestructible. Maybe if they make a sequel, we'll get a different Fastback with Stunt boost. Or...we'll be able to customize our cars and install Stunt boost. It is, after all, a stunt car at heart. 1: The Carson Annihilator. (Not the Phoenix; the standard one.) It looks good, it drives well, it's decently tough, and it's just flat-out fun. Don't try to do any stunts with it though! ThePug (talk) 16:15, July 18, 2013 (UTC)The Pug Xenotime I liked every car in Paradise, but here my MOST liked ones: 5. Hunter 4x4 Takedown 4. Montgomery Hyperion - Hyperion, ancient greek titan! And beautiful too! 3. Hunter Citizen - I more like to call this an... CANNONBALL! 2. Hunter Olympus Governor - It just freakin cool! 1. Jansen P12 88 Special - When this baby hits 88 mph, you gonna see some serious sh*t! Daotzu I enjoy most cars in the Burnout series, but here's my top five. 5: Krieger Pioneer Super Gator - This did me good early on, and I've really always kept a special place in my heart for it. 4: Custom Coupe Ultimate/Kitano Hydros Techno - This is pretty much THE Burnout car. How anyone couldn't like it, with THAT paintjob (taken up to 11 in Paradise with the third finish - I'll be taking a picture of that to the bathroom), I'd say they're insane. 3: Montgomery PCPD Hawker - I have no idea why, considering I'm not that big a fan of the normal/Burning Route versions, but for some reason, if I give it a UK Police paintjob, I just can't seem to not like it. 2: Hunter Olympus Governor - I love this in almost every way you could imagine. It looks magnificent, it feels magnificent, and it pretty much is just magnificent. It also won me a bet - a friend of mine bet me a tenner I couldn't barrel roll it over his Olympus Governor using the split ramps at Big Surf Beach. I was a very happy man that day. 1: Carson Annihilator Street Rod - Do I really need to say anything? Perfect in every way, shape and form for me. It's got looks, speed, strength, rarity (could be disputed I guess) and it flies pretty damn good as well. And my mind pretty much shorts out for a few parsecs in pleasure when I pull off the wheelie at the start of a race before flying out past the opposition. If I had to pick one car to transport into real life, it'd be this. Honorable Mentions: Jansen Carbon X12, Hunter Takedown 4x4, Montgomery Sabotage GT 2400, Toy Jansen P12 88 Special and Nakamura Firehawk GP Competition (alright, this isn't exactly a car, but come on) Aurum7 5: Montgomery Hawker Solo - Absolutely bonkers. Off-the-line acceleration is tremendous and that boost is phenomenal. Stunt Runs, Barrel Rolls and most other stunts are pushovers. And that "TVRish" look plus that unique paintjob make it one of the coolest looking cars in Paradise City. It may have nearly the same specifications as the Carson GT Flame, but this completely blows it away. It blows most other Speed boost cars away too, because, despite having Stunt boost, this thing is a full-fledged racer. It absolutely tears into both the opposition and the corners with an addictive vigor. 4: Rossolini LM Track Package - This amazing machine was one of my more frequently used cars for quite a while, and I've never driven anything that steers quite like it. Sure, it may spin out at first, but when you master it, it becomes crisp and precise to an inch. The styling is great as well, looking like a road-going version of the old Ferrari 333 SP. The engine velocity-stacks help to add to the image! 3: Rossolini Tempesta GT - Like the Tempesta, only more. The Tempesta GT was a dream car for me. It looked absolutely brilliant and went like stink. The handling was like the LM Track Package, slippery at first but planted and precise at high speeds. And I was absolutely astounded by its ability to go around sharp corners at full speed. It was also surprisingly durable for a Strength 2 car. 2: Jansen XS12 - Mind blowing boosting speeds and sharp yet controllable steering meant most races and marked man events were a walk in the park. A fun walk too. And that engine sounds absolutely brilliant. I just love driving this thing through tunnels and hearing that engine noise bounce off the walls. 1: Watson Revenge Racer - Need I say more? Insane boosting and cruising speeds coupled with super-sharp steering and a few megatons of torque create the ultimate Speed Car. The extreme cruising speed(196 mp/h) means that even if you suffer a crash, you won't sink to the back of the pack during races. Mind you, the sheer grip and preciseness of the thing mean crashes don't occur often and that boost is ballistic powerful. When you light up the boost, the car just absolutely flies. It also has a Strength 4 rating, which means it can survive same-way traffic scrapes and minor collisions that would have taken out a Krieger Überschall 8 or a Krieger Racing WTR. Best of all, it's appearance is an exact copy of the Revenge Racer (Burnout Revenge) from Burnout Revenge, and I can't think of a cooler looking car in the Burnout franchise. BurnoutExpert01 5: Carbon x12 - Mainly because i can take turns without having to drift one inch! It is quick, fast, and mean. Sure it is slippery when you get off then line, but being able to take turns at high speeds without drifting means the competition can't keep up. They have to slow down to drift. I always have people eating my dust! 4: Hunter Olympus - Sure it is boostless, but its the only car except for the Governor that can take down the Nighthawk like a fly swatter. Nuff said 3: Hunter Vegas Carnivale - This is THE car for stunt runs. It is the only car that can float for so long in the game. Think of it as a car with the handling of a toy car. It takes off just like the Nighthawk, E-Brake drifts are very tight(i use the ebrake for every vehicle), and barrel rolls can be a cinch. The only thing it can do is guerrilla warfare. Its mainly for Getting the takedown and speeding off. Anything past that is very risky. But then again, running is one thing its good at and Vertical Takedowns 2: Hunter Takedown 4x4 - Its big, its bad, and its strong. It's E Brake drift can be a bit rocky, but it is the choice for when things are getting tough. Plus its a truck. Its big wheels and lift kit gives it an intimidating look even to Nighthawk users. It can crash and keep going as well since its built like a building 1: Carson Grand Marais - Its from the 1930s and has whitewalls...WHITEWALL TIRES! You cant get much better than that. It handles Extremely well as a stunt car because it can E-Brake drift on a dime and I can make it do double barrel rolls and 360+ Degree Flatspins. This is also THE CHOICE car for taking down the Nighthawk. Since it has a top speed of 160 mph, Nighthawks have to slow down to take the car out. Sure they may dart ahead of you, but as soon as they hit that E-Brake and stop in the middle of the road, thats when you attack and keep going. Many people underestimate the Marias because of its speed, but its the skill that makes the car great Mike458 My favorites: *Jansen Carbon X12 *Jansen Carbon X12 *Jansen Carbon X12 *Jansen Carbon X12 *Jansen Carbon X12 Need I say more? I have 4000+ miles on the Carbon X12... Ok, my legit list (from 6th downwards) *Montgomery 2400GT *Rossolini LM Track Package *Jansen P12 Track Package *Nakamura Carbon Ikusa GT *Carbon Kitano Hydros Custom Jansen Carbon X12 is love, Jansen Carbon X12 is life. 15:23, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Vvipervette My Favorites 1. Jansen Carbon X12 Awesome speed plus it has stunt boost 2. Watson 25 V16 Revenge Great cruising speed and it will survive a few collisions 3. Carson Opus XS I love pulling off endless barrel rolls 4. Jansen P12 88 Special As if the P12 Couldn't get Better 5. Hunter Citizen Perfect car for Marked Man And Road Rage My favorite Boost type is Stunt boost